(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a general purpose or versatile engine having a cleaning access window defined therein, which engine is used as a drive source in a working machine such as, for example, a lawn mower.
Description of Related Art
For a drive source in a working machine such as, for example, a lawn mower, a compact air cooled general purpose engine is generally employed. When the use of such a working machine for a certain period of time is continued, mowed grasses may often be heaped up as a refuse in gaps between cooling fins around a cylinder and/or a cylinder head, both of which are component parts of the engine, to such an extent as to result in clogging that eventually results in the loss of the cooling function of the engine.
For this reason, a work to remove the refuse heaped up in the gaps between the cooling fins is regularly or occasionally carried out. On the other hand, since a filter section, where a cleaner element of the air cleaner is held, is also susceptible to clogging, regular or occasional maintenance such as, for example, cleaning or replacement is needed. In view of this, the conventional engine of this kind is so configured that the air cleaner is removably accommodated within a recess defined in a housing and that the housing is provided with a blow opening, which faces the gaps between the plurality of the cooling fins. The recess is then covered by a cleaner covering that is movable between opened and closed positions, and the blow opening is closed by a lid member that is removably mounted. Accordingly, for example, such a routine has been required that the maintenance such as replacement of the filter section of the air cleaner is carried out with the cleaner covering having been opened and the work to remove the refuse then clogging in the cooling fins is accomplished by opening the lid member then covering the blow opening to allow a blowing work with the use of a compressed air from the blow opening to be performed.
As discussed above, the conventional engine construction requires that since the lid member for covering the blow opening and the cleaner covering are members separate from each other and since mounting and removal of the lid member is therefore required as a work separate from fitting and removal of the cleaner covering, the blow workability is low and, since the number of component parts is many, the cost is hence high.